


Glad You're Here

by prochilds



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prochilds/pseuds/prochilds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Modern AU, Cosette and Éponine live together and after Éponine has a particularly bad week,Cosette tries to make her feel better and things don't go her way. A short and possible one-shot. Inspired by imagineyourotp prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Les Misérables characters mentioned are not owned by me. All rights go to Victor Hugo(you da man). I'm not that much of a genius.

This has not been Éponine's best week.  
  
In fact, it was by far one of the worst.  
  
She recently started her new job as a barista at Le Coutume Café and her boss,Madame Victurnien decided to test out her 'people skills'(noted she did get fired from her last job for yelling at a customer when he whistled at her when she bended down to get a silverware that has fallen).  
  
"Alright, Mlle. Thenardier. You may have survived today, but your Saturday shift will be the last day of your testing." spoke Madame Victurnien without even looking up at Éponine from her clipboard where she ferociously scribbled comments down.  
  
"Can I finally go?" exclaimed Éponine who was exhausted after working an 8-hour shift with heavy surveillance.  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
Éponine slowly walked away while taking off her apron to put it in its rightful place. As soon as she stepped outside, she sighed heavily.  
  
Before she did anything else, she pulled out her phone to send Cosette a quick text but noticed 4 new text messages from her.  
  
 **12:45pm:**  
 **Hey, hope your shift goes well today! The apartment is lonely without you! xo**  
  
 **2:16pm**  
 **So I forgot when you get your next day off but we should adopt a cat. Or a turtle. I'm bored without you!**  
  
 **6:37pm**  
 **EPONINE, I THINK A BIRD FLEW INTO THE APARTMENT AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. I'M IN THE CLOSET HELP**  
  
 **7:02pm**  
 **Never mind. Gavroche thought it would be funny to throw a fake crow through the window.**  
  
Éponine couldn't help but smile. Cosette has that effect on her.  
  
They moved in around a year ago after Marius went traveling in England since they both needed to be separated from their perspective parents.  
  
It seemed like a very simple solution. They'd just move in together. Cosette's half rent gets paid by her father and her job at the library at her university. Éponine works full time since she wasn't something she was conditioned to be good at.  
  
Hard work has always been her way to get things accomplished.  
  
Éponine and Cosette have definitely gotten close. They couldn't afford a two bedroom apartment so they got a queen sized bed to share instead. Something about waking up to Cosette's soft, delicate face next to hers made her Éponine feel different. But this has gone unmentioned to Cosette. Éponine doesn't do well with revealing feelings.  
  
Unknown to Éponine, Cosette has noticed. She feels the lovingly stares that Éponine gives her when she gets up. She notices the longing look Éponine,who sometimes drops by at the library to say 'hello', has when Cosette is working her final minutes at her library shift.  
  
That is why Cosette always leaves out little notes on their bathroom mirror saying things like 'Smile!’,’ You look beautiful', and 'Left some coffee for my 'Ponie ;)'. Cosette has always been open with giving compliments to others but every time she does something for Éponine, she knows that this is more. This is different.  
  
Éponine notices that it's already 8:47pm so she sends Cosette a text before starting her walk home.  
  
 _8:47pm:_  
 _So glad that you are safe lol. Work was absolutely terrible today. I'M SO TIRED. xo_  
  
In the apartment, Cosette instantly grabs her phone when it vibrated. She is still shaky from being traumatized by a flying faux bird. She instantly smiled when she saw Éponine's name, but was sadden by the news of her day.  
  
Then she gets an idea.  
  
Éponine wouldn't get home for another 40 minutes as she always takes her time to while walking home.  
  
Cosette sends Éponine a text and sets out to accomplish her plan.  
  
 **8:51pm:**  
 **I'm sorry. :( *hugs* Come home. xoxoxoxox**  
  
  
Cosette decides to cook the large triple cheese pizza that has been sitting in the refrigerator for weeks. She sets up the table with two wine glasses and two of her best plates that she owns. She has been saving them for a special occasion and Éponine was special.  
  
She then sets out the white wine and then decides to take a shower while the pizza cooked.  
  
***  
  
30 minutes later, Éponine steps inside her apartment to find the stench of smoke in the air.  
  
"Oh Cosette." mutters Éponine in panic as she dashes through the small hallway.  
  
Oh, what a sight does she take in.  
  
There Cosette clad in a towel sat on the floor of the kitchen crying over the burnt pizza that was halfway burnt.  
  
"Oh, Cosette. Honey," Éponine whispers as she gets down on the floor to wrap Cosette into a hug from her right side. She tries to push any thoughts of Cosette and her very skimpy towel to the back of her mind.  
  
"I-I wanted to surprise you si-since you were having such a bad day a-and," hiccuped Cosette through her tears. "Everything went so wrong!"  
  
Éponine flushed with endearment. She truly loved this girl. She hugged Cosette tighter.  
  
"Well, I love it all." Éponine whispered into Cosette's ear. "Thank you." She then kissed Cosette in the cheek.  
  
Cosette blushes and then turns her head so that she is bluntly staring at Éponine's lips. She licks her lips and her eyes quickly dash from Éponine's eyes to her lips once again.  
  
Éponine understands.  
  
Both of the women’s heart begins to race as they both stare at each others lips. The slowly move closer together until their soft lips meet in a kiss.  
  
Both of them reveled in the kiss until oxygen became absolutely necessary and they both breathlessly pulled away. Both of their faces were fairly close together and they stared into each others eyes.  
  
Cosette was the first to speak.  
  
“Wow.”  
  
“Wow, indeed.”  
  
They looked at each other for almost a full minute,forehead touching each one another while looking into their eyes.  
  
"So now where do we go from here?" Cosette muttered under her breath,careful to not break eye contact with her admirer.  
  
Éponine smiled.  
  
"I say we get that wine bottle that I saw on the way here,you go put on some clothes, I go heat up some leftover Chinese food,go to our bedroom,turn on the television,and then not watch it at all." Éponine spoke flirtatiously,surprising herself at the amount of confidence in her voice.  
  
"But you don't watch the history-"Cosette stopped mid-sentence as it dawned at her what Éponine said. "Okay."  
  
Cosette quickly got up and ran towards their bedroom to change.  
  
Éponine laughed as she got up to follow soon-to-be girlfriend into their bedroom.  
  
"I guess this week wasn't that bad after all."


End file.
